


Making Things Right (Aphmau Fanfiction)

by Torgan616



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torgan616/pseuds/Torgan616
Summary: He couldn't let Michael win, that was his goal from the very beginning. The bridge... his pack... Aphmau, he had to keep going. He had to fix this





	1. Phantom Bullet

Aphmau lay helpless as Zane brought down his blade. What would have been her fatal blow was met by the sword of her most loyal guard. Garroth stood over Aphmau, his eyes trained directly at the monster that was once the High Priest.

“I was a fool blinded by your lies.”

Zane turned to face his brother, “Such a shame, I was enjoying our time together. Now I’ll have to kill you too.”

Garroth did not respond. When a portal appeared behind him he still held his ground, guarding his lord with his life.

Laurence gathered the group together, “Let’s get out of here now!” He called to Garroth.

The stranger slowly stood up, the words of Ro’meave lingered in his mind “What a pathetic fool, I should have killed you along with your entire village the day the amulet cursed you.”

_One day, you’ll die by my hands._

He made his way towards the portal before freezing as a loud BANG echoed throughout the cathedral. Garroth felt Zane’s body go limp as the body of what was once his brother fell to the ground. In his place was a hooded figure. The figure was holding a smoking piece of metal, which it hid under its cloak. The stranger and Laurence had already drawn their swords and were standing beside Garroth and Aphmau.

Garroth dropped to his knees and took Zane’s corpse in his arms, taking his eyes off the cloaked figure. The stranger didn’t however and the figure noticed. The figure removed its hood to reveal a werewolf. The werewolf met the eyes of the stranger and flashed a warm smile.

“Who are you?”

The werewolf looked down at Aphmau and his eyes grew wide, “Hey,” He began to tear up, “I’m just here to make sure things go right this time.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Laurence growled.

The werewolf ignored him and once again turned to the stranger, “Godspeed Aaron.”

The stranger was taken aback but before he could respond a portal opened behind the werewolf. This portal was unlike the structured one behind them. This portal was fluid and opened into what could only be described as a void.

The werewolf fell back into it and the portal disappeared. Garroth let go of the body and outstretched his arm to his lord, Aphmau took it and the two followed the rest out of the portal to a changed world and an uncertain future…


	2. Wrath of a Ro'meave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphmau recalls the time she came across the meif'wa Michi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you find this writing lackluster, I just have an idea for a story that I wanted to write about.

Aphmau sat atop a hill, looking down on the city of Phoenix Drop. It felt so alien to her, no longer was it the defenseless village that she had woken up in, nor the abandoned ruins that it had become after the 15 years she had been absent. It had become a pillar for the new world, a symbol for the progression that had been made since the fall of the Jury.

The return to Phoenix Drop was more than 3 years ago. She still recalled the joyous feeling of watching her three guards reunite. After losing his biological brother, Garroth had become part of a new brotherhood with Laurence and Dante.

Aphmau couldn’t have imagined where they’d be without Garroth, she remembered the time came across the meif’wa Michi whom Garroth remained wary towards. Michi carried a tray of tea, Garroth watched her as Katelyn reached for a cup only for Michi to hand her a different cup to the one Katleyn had been reaching for.

Garroth leaned over to Aphmau, blushing slightly at how close his face was to hers, “Don’t drink the tea.”

After everything they had been through, Aphmau had complete trust in her guard. The second Katelyn put down her cup and began rubbing her eyes, Garroth stood up gripping his hilt, “Is there a problem Katleyn?”

Katelyn didn’t look up, “My head…” she collapsed to the ground.

Aphmau screamed out Katelyn’s name and ran over to her. The two men unsheathed their swords until a moment later when Laurence himself fainted. Garroth charged and cut open the meif’wa’s arm, “You dare attempt to harm my brother and my lord?”

Aphmau pleaded with him, “Don’t harm her Garroth, Katelyn’s alive!”

Garroth didn’t care, no more would he allow anyone to come to harm because he chose to stand aside. No more would he run from his responsibilities. Aphmau expected him to detain Michi by holding her down but Garroth threw a hook right at the meif’wa’s jaw. Michi collapsed to the ground as blood foamed from her mouth.

“GARROTH!”

Garroth grabbed Michi collar and lead her outside to the ship, throwing her in the brig.

He returned inside as Aphmau had Katelyn’s arm around her as she made her way past him, refusing to make eye contact. Garroth did the same for Laurence.

Once he had lain Laurence down on his bed, his rage had subsided and he had realised what he had done. The pleas of Aphmau echoed in his mind and he began to tear up. He ran into the second room where he saw her sitting by Katelyn’s bedside, “Lady Aphmau…”

Aphmau did not move her head from Katelyn’s sleeping face, “Get the ship ready Garroth, we’re sailing back to Phoenix Drop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is something that I do have a clear end for, everything I change about the original timeline is indeed leading up to a specific ending that I am quite excited to reveal.


	3. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garroth has an intimate moment with his Lord's sons.

“Levin, I need this. Please lend me a ship.”

The young Lord of Phoenix Drop looked to his brother for guidance. Malachi spoke up, “You want to make your way into the heart of a Tu’la occupied city and break out their most High-Value Target.”

“She's not an objective Malachi, she’s my mother.”

The two boys visibly squirmed at the word “mother.” Garroth continued, “When your mother and I returned from the Irene Dimension you two were still here. You didn’t need to be.”

Levin was nervous, but on the surface, he appeared calm and ready, “Zoey raised us, she and Dante made a promise to mum. We just wanted to…”

He began to tear up and Garroth’s face showed Levin a look of encouragement, “It’s okay Levin, you can say it.”

Malachi nodded in approval.

Levin began to sob, “I thought that… maybe if I was a good lord then mum would come back…”

Garroth hugged the boy and gave him time to sob. “Your mother is one of the most courageous and loving women I’ve ever been honoured to serve, she reminds me a lot of my mother.”

“How so, Garroth?” Malachi asked.

“My brother was…” It had only been a couple of weeks, was he ready to talk about him?

Garroth spoke again, “My family was always troubled, Okhasis was, and still is, one of the greatest powers in all of the region. It was extremely stressful for Lord Garte and he grew distant and hostile. I saw what that was doing to my mother and my… my brother. But my mother stayed strong for us, she alone took care of us. Of course, we had servants but you boys understand the unconditional love of a mother. Vlyadd of course did nothing but anger Lord Garte, and when Zane… when he… my mother was broken.”

Levin had stopped crying at this point and allowed Garroth to continue, “I ran away. I was scared and selfish. That’s partly why I dedicated myself to your mother, she gave me a chance to fight for something. I’m not the only one, Dante was touched in a similar way. Lady Aphmau inspires the best in people, to strive to help others.”

Now it was Malachi’s turn to cry, “I didn’t want to be alone…”

“And now you’re a part of a family. You two have grown so much, she’s not the only one who’s proud of you.”

Levin and Malachi looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. The Lord of Phoenix Drop faced his guard, “Your mum would be proud of you, Garroth. But we don’t have a lot of ships so we’ll need to figure something out.”

Malachi proposed a solution, “What about Scaleswind?”

_Scaleswind! Nicole! She still doesn’t know about our return. And the marriage… she’s probably forgotten about that, it’s been over 15 years._

“Send a raven,” Garroth agreed, “We’ll need all the help we can get.”

**Days later in Scaleswind…**

Dmitri sprinted across the hall to his mother’s chambers, when he heard her crying he’d assumed the worst. He was her self-proclaimed guard after all. Throwing open the door, he scanned the room, training sword in hand. His mother sat at her desk, holding a letter in her hands. “Mum, what’s wrong?”

His mother brushed her crimson hair off her face, smiling at him, “Dmitri, this is wonderful. I-I’m sorry but I’ll be going away for a couple of days.”

Dmitri was shocked, “What, where are you going?”

His mother responded, carelessly letting out too much information, “Phoenix Drop, an old friend has returned.”

His eyes grew wide, “Phoenix Drop, is it Aphmau!? I need to go too!”

Her face suddenly became more stern, “No, not ever will you be going to Phoenix Drop. It's best for you”

Dmitri knew when to give up arguing with her, especially about Phoenix Drop, _There’s something there that she doesn’t want me to see. She can’t keep me here forever. One day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these chapters are essentially flash fiction I guess.


	4. The White Witch of Pikiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger arrives at Pikiro.

“Halt.” The young guard stood his ground. He was still an apprentice and his instructor was on his break, _probably fawning over the Lord’s master_. “What business do you have in Pikiro, stranger?”

The hooded man responded, “I’m here to see the white witch.”

_She really gets around, doesn’t she?_

The guard gestured, “This way.”

The two made their way through the village, the further they got, the more the stranger saw how bad the state of the village was. “The lord of Pikiro, what is he like?”

The guard cleared his throat, “She’s… young… and inexperienced. It wasn’t even her choice, nor was she in line to be the lord.” The stranger detected a hint of anger in the young man’s voice, “The witch was the daughter of Lord Luke, but she was selfish. She forced Lord Hailey into the position.”

The stranger questioned this as they had reached the cottage, “The witch attempted to escape her duty but she still stays to help and train the Lord?”

The guard turned to face him, attempting to formulate a response **(AN: I was this close to making another Eminem reference)**, “If she’s comfortable with being a leader for our Lord, then why is Hailey the lord? Why did Lucinda run from her duties?”

“That’s an excellent question private.”

The guard jumped and spun around, now standing before the white witch, “Don’t call me that.” He grumbled.

Lucinda was in no mood to deal with him, “Does the man have any weapons?”

The stranger unsheathed his blade, a dark purple broadsword, “Not including this one?”

Lucinda laughed and pointed to the guard, “You, go do your job,” she then pointed to the stranger, “And you mister, you have 30 seconds to gain my interest.”

The stranger waited until the guard had left before talking, by that time less than 10 seconds remained. Lucinda raised an eyebrow, clearly irritated. She attempted to speak but was interrupted.

“What do you know about the Void?”

Lucinda’s eyes grew wide as she grabbed the man’s arm, “Come inside, we have a lot to discuss.”


	5. What It Takes To Be A Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucinda and the stranger ponder about what occurred in the Irene Dimension.

“Sit.”

“I’d rather stand, thank you.”

“That wasn’t an offer, I don’t want you running off on me mister...?”

The stranger was silent for a moment, “Derek.”

Lucinda snickered, “That’s obviously not your real name, but sure.” She outstretched herself on the couch, “So Derek, please tell me about your interaction with the Void.”

The stranger inhaled deeply, “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Try me.”

“Okay, for me this all occurred a couple of weeks ago.”

Lucinda sat up, “I’m sorry, what do you mean 'for you?'”

“I followed the Lord of Phoenix Drop into the Irene Dimension.”

“APHMAU? YOU WERE WITH HER?”

“Apparently I was with her for fifteen years.”

Lucinda stood up and paced around the room, “This makes so much sense.” She began to tear, “She’s still alive.” She ran into the next room before he would see her vulnerable.

The stranger noticed her breaking voice, “Is something wrong?”

“Keep talking,” She called back, “I just need to pack my things!”

He was starting to see what the guard was talking about, but he decided to continue with the story, “We followed… Zane Ro’Meave into the dimension.”

Lucinda poked her head out of the doorway of her bedroom, an action that contrasted the concerned look on her face, “Is he dead?”

She noticed the tears from under his bandanna, his hands were stiff and began to shake, “I only wish I could have done it myself.”

Lucinda slowly made her way back to him, “Garroth Ro’Meave?”

“No, that’s why I’m here, a cloaked figure pierced him in the back of his head with… something, I don’t know what. He said that he wanted to ‘make sure that things went right this time.’”

Lucinda’s was once again filled with excitement, “A time traveler?”

“He identified Aphmau and… he knew my name.”

“Derek?” She teased.

“Exactly. Then a portal opened up, but it wasn’t like a Nether Portal, it had no physical form. He knew how to use it.”

Lucinda bit her nails, “As if I didn’t have enough on my plate.” She mumbled, “Anything about his appearance?”

“He was a werewolf.”

Lucinda scoffed, “You didn’t think it’d be important to mention that?”

“No Lucinda, he looked like a human but with the ears and tail.”

This puzzled the two, “A devolved werewolf? But why would the werewolves devolve? Maybe domestication to fit into a new society?”

The stranger thought back to the werewolf, he was wearing nothing but leather and the cloak. It was a timeless look. The stranger only got a glimpse of the leather when the stranger was putting away the… “The piece of metal.”

Lucinda stared at him, “What?”

“Ro’Meave was bleeding from the back of his head, almost as if he was pierced. The werewolf was holding a small piece of metal. Maybe small bits of metal were being shot out of that.”

Lucinda continued the train of thought, “Like a miniature cannon. This sounds quite advanced, it supports the time travel theory.”

The two of them shared a look, the two were still unconvinced, “The celestial cannon.”

The stranger remembered the stories he had read as a boy, “The city of Zitah, what about it?”

“If their society could create a cannon capable of destroying a comet, then who’s to say their technology didn’t extend to hand cannons?”

_Technology…_ “We need to go back to Phoenix Drop, there’s someone we need to see.”

Lucinda beamed, “Excellent, that was the plan!” She rushed back into her bedroom, “So, who’s this key to solving the mystery?”

The stranger paused, “K-K-Kenny… Ken Kaneki…”

He heard a hearty laugh from the other room, “Are you serious, you never caught his name?”

“All I remember is that he had heat-seeking googles and his partner was a scholar. If anyone can help us with an ancient technologically-advanced race, it’s them.”

Lucinda once again came into view with a filled bag strapped to her, staff in hand, “I assume you’re traveling light? Excellent! I just need to talk to Hailey first.”

He had forgotten all about Lucinda’s status as the lord’s master, “Shouldn’t you stay?”

She brushed it off, “Hailey will be fine, consider it a learning experience.”

“I don’t think you understand the responsibility of a lord and the responsibility that you yourself have.”

Lucinda’s smile faded, “And do understand, Derek?” Her face grew dark.

“More than you could possibly imagine.” His face grew darker.


	6. What It Takes To Be A Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garroth, Hailey, the stranger all ponder on what being a true leader is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my laptop was being repaired for a while. They needed to order the spare part from overseas so I couldn’t write anything. However, I do have the major plot points all in my head. As for those waiting on a new lemon chapter for MyStreet Antics, I should have Nicole’s chapter soon.

Hailey could do nothing but watch, frozen in place, as Lucinda left the room with the stranger in tow. Her mind replayed the end of the argument the two of them just had, trying to find some solace to calm her nerves.

_“I’m not ready Lucinda! These people need you, and so do I!”_

_Lucinda laughed, “Hailey, Pikoro isn’t dictated on how to survive. No good village does that.”_

_“What does THAT mean?”_

_The stranger, who had until now been silent behind Lucinda, spoke up, “Fifteen years ago, the witch moved to Phoenix Drop not long before Scaleswind invaded.”_

_Lucinda shot him a questioning glare, “Oh so you were there? Thanks for all the help.”_

_He ignored her and continued, “As much as the place had grown since their lord had passed, they still had no way of surviving what was to come. And yet, I saw their lord, young and inexperienced much like yourself. I had no idea how they had survived this long until I saw her guards. I remember it like it was yesterday.”_

_The witch giggled at this remark._

_“The farmers, merchants, bakers, guards, witches, it was…” The stranger looked away, his voice broken for only a moment, “It was then that I realized that no single lord can… can protect their village.”_

_Lucinda gave him a sincere smile and carried it to Hailey, “It’s the people, Hailey. Pikoro hasn’t survived this long because of you, or because of me. It was them, they pulled through, we all did. And no matter what happens, Pikoro will find a way, we always do.”_

Hailey relaxed, her guard sighed and made his exit, “I’ll escort them out of the village, Lord Hailey.”

But Hailey’s mind was already preoccupied to respond, ‘_And no matter what happens, Pikoro will find a way, we always do.’ No matter what happens, we found a way. We’ll be fine without Lucinda, won’t we? No matter what…_

_What about Ivan?_

**…**

Laurence smashed his hand onto the metal bars, yet the meif’wa still leaned against them, staring back at him seductively. “The South Eastern Wolf Tribe? And pray tell, what would werewolves want with meif’was?”

Michi didn’t let up her playful demeanor, “Is it not obvious? Nya! I mean look at me, wouldn’t you want yourself a mail order meif’wa bride?”

The door to the jail opened, “Sex trafficking?” Garroth’s glare was enough to break Michi, causing her to leap back.

“W-Well, when you put it that way, I guess it does sound pretty bad.”

Garroth was now leaning against the bars, not breaking eye contact with the meif’wa, “Garroth,” Laurence said, “We’re putting a stop to this, right? This can’t be allowed to go on, and who knows how deep it can be?”

“Laurence…”

Garroth pondered the decision that fate had forced him to make. His mother, the woman who made him the man had become. Zianna Ro’meave, the selfless matron of Okhasis, he had to help her escape. And she would be a valuable ally of Phoenix Drop wouldn’t she? Getting on the bad side of an entire werewolf tribe wouldn’t do any good, right?

_Why did you take Aphmau in?_

_I couldn’t have just left her there, it was my duty as a guard, to protect others._

_You left Okhasis and Scaleswind to their petty squabble, you were selfish. You abandoned your post, the first born prince of Garte Ro’meave._

_I… found a new purpose, something… someone else to fight for._

_Is that all you are then? Living according to the will of others?_

_That’s selflessness and loyalty._

_That’s being a slave, you’re not bound to her. You want to protect Phoenix Drop? Then stop running, put others first, you don’t get to pick who to protect. All or none. Face the truth. _

_The truth. I’m a protector, a shield for good… where have I heard that before?_

“Garroth!”

He gasped and his eyes grew wide. Michi was curious yet still chose to keep her distance. Laurence put his hand on the man’s shoulder, “You spaced out for a full minute, you weren’t responding.”

“I was evaluating our choices.”

Laurence was confused, “What choice? We need to bust this underground activity.”

“The Lord of Scaleswind is on her way, we were going to discuss passage to Okhasis. Personal business.”

“Personal business?” Garroth noticed his eyes flickered red, “There’s no debate!”

Garroth smiled, attempting to calm the shadow knight, “You’re right Laurence. There is no debate. Let’s bust some wolves.”

The two men shared a smile, Michi broke the silence, “If you two are going on your little bromance adventure, do you think you can let me out while you’re at it?”

No time was given to answer as Dante sprinted into the room. “Guys,” He panted, “Levin sent me as we saw the ship. Nicole, she’s here.”

Aboard the ship, sails branding the seal of Scaleswind, stood Lady Nicole Von Rosenburg at the bow. Her crew gazed up at her in awe, her stern expression filled them with determination. And yet, they saw her all of a sudden cry out in joy, leaping in the air and waving her hands. Never before had they seen her, or any lord, act in such a manner. It was… welcome.

Nicole saw Aphmau standing on the docks, accompanied by her son Malachi and Katelyn the Fire Fist. _How strange, I thought the Lord would be waiting with them._

On cue, Levin appeared behind them talking to someone. She could barely make the person out before they ran off. _Blue hair, red cape. Who else could it be? Just… Just act natural and don’t say anything. For Dmitri. It’s for Dmitri…_


	7. Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chasm is created between two guards.

“Fifteen years, and you haven’t aged a day.” Nicole held Aphmau tightly, afraid of losing her once more should the redhead loosen her grip.

The grip was too tight for Aphmau, yet she pushed the feeling aside. “I can’t believe it either Nicole. It seems that in less than a single hour the world I once knew was gone forever.”

Nicole laughed in response… or was she sobbing? Aphmau couldn’t tell.

“Not completely gone Lady Aphmau, the rest of us just grew up.” Behind them stood Aphmau’s trio of guards.

“And I’m glad that you’re still here Dante.”

Nicole murmured, “Indeed.”

Dante gazed at the new visitor, “It’s been far too long, Nicole. We’ve missed you. Well, two out of the five that stand before you.”

Garroth interjected, “If I may introduce myself, Lady Nicole, I’m…”

“Garroth Ro’meave, son of Lord Garte. I’ve been… acquainted with you previously.”

Nicole felt everyone’s eyes at her, digging at the true meaning of the remark. She cleared her throat, “You’re half the reason I’m here after all.”

Laurence exhaled, “About that…”

Malachi scoffed, “Laurence you know that we aren’t in the position to send away our men, especially when it’s you two. Phoenix Drop is barely hanging on. Dante’s the only adult guard, and Logan has been struggling to make deals with other villages. It was hard enough to allow Garroth to leave but you too?”

Laurence disagreed, “Phoenix Drop survived the last fifteen years. Aphmau’s returned and now you have the expertise of an ex-Jury. You’ll do fine. Garroth and I…”

“Laurence.” Garroth pleaded, “I know I should have just been honest with you, but there’s too much going on.”

The Shadow Knight’s eyes flickered once more, Katelyn tensed. Laurence stood up, “’Too much going on?’ You’re being selfish Garroth! Putting the people that you care about over the those that need the help more.”

Garroth didn’t hold back, “Since when did you become a paragon of justice you pathetic Casanova? My mother is the only family I have left, I held my brother as he died. Murdered by someone with powers that we don’t understand. Every time I run away from my destiny, someone else suffers. How many died when Nicole and I went into hiding? How many died because I allowed Zane to come into power? Zane’s murderer, there’s something out there, someone scheming, who could pose a threat to us. Okhasis is one of the most powerful village states. I am it’s only living heir. I could protect everyone. THIS is more vital to our long term survival.”

Katelyn had discretely slid her gauntlets on. It was all for naught as Laurence noticed, “Don’t worry Katelyn, I have more important issues to attend to.”

He made for the door and Aphmau tugged at his tunic, “Laurence, please. I need you.”

Laurence refused to face her, “You’re stronger than that, Aphmau. Stop playing the victim. Garroth’s right, it’s time we stop letting our faults hold us back.”

He left, and no one objected.

Nicole looked to Garroth, “You still need that ride?”

* * *

A researcher furrowed her brow, “Well based on what we’ve observed, interacting with the Void never ends up well for anyone.”

Her colleague and lover sighed, “Obviously, but we’ve yet to see if there are any psychological effects of contact with it. We’ll need to run more tests, quickly; we don’t have much longer, Polly.”

Polly shuddered, “No psychological effects? I guess you’re not counting what happened in the infirmary...”

* * *

In the middle of a dense forest, one layered with snow, was a lodge. Underneath the lodge was a cave system where a werewolf conjured potions in between studying the dimensions beyond our own, and how to transverse them. He spoke aloud to himself, clearly not mentally sound, “’May affect one’s sense of agency after contact?’ That shouldn’t create any problems anyway, there will be an infinite number of chances if I can crack this. The perfect fail-safe.”

His maniacal laughs remained unheard as they echoed throughout the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know. I;m not losing interest, in fact I think about this story and the later events fairly often. I'm just planning on writing this at my own pace. The end goal is envisioned, but like Jess with Diaries Rebirth, it takes a while to link the two ends together you know? I just want to make sure that the meat in between is juicy.


	8. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard.

“Lucinda, stop.” The stranger commanded, “Our path strays too far south. We’re nearing dangerous territory.”

The witch sighed and resumed her pace, “Ru’Aun has changed much in your absence, Derek. Do not think me daft, I know very well of the savages down South, as, I’m sure, do you. But as I said, the geography of the continent is different. The state of O’khasis is on the verge of a Tu’la invasion, unless you wish to be caught in the center on that, it would be best to continue on this route.”

He scoffed in response, “Very well.”

As the companions made their way East, the scenery began to change. The forest became dense and silent, and the two took note of how gloomy it had become. The stranger drew his broadsword, “Ready yourself, we have company.”

“Bandits?” Lucinda’s staff began to glow as her eyes darted around.

The stranger on the other hand steadily scanned the dark forest, making out shapes that disappeared almost as instantly as they appeared, “Worse, werewolves. I count two, maybe three.”

Lucinda felt a sharp clamp on her shoulder, “Hoo!”

She let out a nervous chuckle, “I’m glad you’re with me Bigglesworth.”

A violent snarl came directly in front of her and two glowing white eyes stared directly at her. Lucinda retaliated with a menacing glare, firing a beam at the beast. It leaped towards her, too fast to counter. Her companion, however, was still reacting to the original snarl, positioned perfectly to fend off the werewolf.

His broadsword came down on the beast’s torso, it let out a howl and fell to the ground. “BLAZE!” The two readied themselves for another sneak attack, but none came. Instead, stumbling out of the shadows was a young man, who rushed towards the fallen werewolf.

They did not let their guard down as he fell to his knees in front of the werewolf who was now morphing into a human, the legs became longer, bending in the opposite direction, the shoulders and chest became smaller, the face squashed. It was a horrific sight for the companions who had not been exposed to such a transformation. In front of them lay a second, young, red-headed man.

Lucinda was frozen as she struggled to process the scene, the screams drowning out all of her thoughts,  
“BLAZE, YOU HAVE TO GET UP! I CAN’T LET YOU… you’re not… you can’t be…”

“They’re half our age Derek, no older than twenty-two…” Her hand went numb and her staff fell to the ground, the boy’s neck snapped to her and the stranger, tears streamed from his eyes. She took a step back but his eyes weren’t looking at her, “You…” The stranger’s face was blank, the blade in his hand felt heavy, he had become numb.

The boy parted his lips, prepared to talk. However, no words came, instead the forest shook as he let out an earth-shaking roar. Almost instantly, the two were tackled to the ground by unseen forces,

“Daniel,” One of them called, “Was that you? What hap…”

“He killed him, Fenrir! He murdered Blaze!”

Lucinda felt fur brush against her arm, _the pack… Derek, what have you done?_

He had completely mentally retreated from the situation, sobbing uncontrollably as a vile, malevolent voice taunted him mercilessly, _the blood of another young boy is on your hands! When will your bloodlust be filled?_ He passed out as the voice laughed maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Honestly, this is how I feel comfortable writing. I'm not a writer, not very confident nor do I take it especially seriously, I just have ideas that I want to explore.


	9. Prison Break Part 1

_Cold._

Aaron gasped for air, his soaked body left him in shock only for a moment, he was far too experienced with these situations. _First, scan surroundings, identify threats._ His back was propped up against what felt like brick, his arms were chained, in front of him were iron bars. _An empty cell, _he was alone.

“That woke you up.”

_Nevermind…_

He searched for the origin of the remark and came across a shadow in the corner of the cell, staring unblinkingly back at him. The figure was holding a bucket. _Medium build, regardless, I’m chained._

“What have you done with me?”

The figure stepped into the light just enough for Aaron to see his grin, “Judgement for your sins, Aaron.”

Aaron’s heart stopped, “What did you just say?”

The man pressed Aaron’s head against the wall, tilting it up, “You heard what I said, you killed my future general and best friend.” Aaron detected no traces of the grin, as if it never existed.

He suddenly recalled all of the events that had just transpired, the ambush, the werewolf, the primal cry… “Where’s Lucinda?”

His interrogator’s breathing grew heavier, “You don’t ask the questions here, you came into my territory, attacked my guards…”

“No.” Aaron interrupted him with nothing more than a whisper.

The interrogator growled, “What?”

“The boy, what was his name, Blaze? He attacked us before ever attempting diplomacy. He attacked companion and I defended her. That was HIS mistake, not ours.”

Aaron received nothing but an intense glare, he took the opportunity, “It’s my turn. Where is Lucinda and who are you?”

The interrogator stood back, letting Aaron’s head fall to the ground, but Aaron kept eye contact. “My name is Fenrir, and I’m the prince of the South Eastern Werewolf Tribe. As for your companion has been relocated to a separate cell.”

_I hope she's having better luck than I am._

…

_Oh dear Irene, where am I? _Lucinda stood up in her cramped cell, pressing her face in between the bars as she examined the dimly lit room. Next to the exit she saw her staff, in a cage next to it was her familiar, the baby owl, “Bigglesworth!”

“Keep it down, I just woke up.”

Lucinda yelped, the little luminosity of the dungeon made the disembodied voice even more frightening. It sounded relatively young, “Relax ma’am, I’m in the other cell.”

She collected herself, “Well, I always thought about trying something this kinky but I didn’t actually expect…”

“You can cut the tough act with me ma’am, I’ve learnt to see through all of that.”

_Clever girl, _“Okay little missy, what’re you in for?”

The prisoner responded without a hint of sarcasm or humour, “I’m a human friend of the tribe’s prince.”

Lucinda was taken aback, “… that’s heavy.”

“I know right?”

Lucinda finally spotted the silhouette in the other cell, “The name’s Lucinda, what about you little lady?”

_“…little lady…”_ “I… my name is… Nicole.”

Lucinda laughed, “I’m already dealing with one false identity, I may be old but I’m not daft.”

The young woman chuckled in response, “How old ARE you?”

“If you must know, I’m the ripe age of forty-five. But I must know what your real name is.”

“Forty-five isn’t THAT old. You’re fine.”

“Hey,” Lucinda swung her weight from sight to side, “I swear that when I break out of here, I’m leaving you.”

“Abby. I don’t believe for a second that you can get us out of here, but it’s Abby.”

“Well little Abby, watch and learn that with age comes experience.”

And indeed did she watch as the witch stuck her hand out the bars, “Bippity, boppity, boo!”

The staff flew into her hand, Abby pondered, “I thought you needed your familiar to use…”

“HIYAH!”

Abby winced at the loud metallic sound of the staff beating the lock, “Are you sure you’re not going to damage the staff?”

The witch laughed, “This is no ordinary staff, Abby. Now cover your ears, this is going to take a while and one of us needs to be able to listen for guards during our escape.”

Abby sighed and lay down, pressing her palms over her ears still failed to drown out the sound of Lucinda, “HIYAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really entertained with the idea of Anairis Quinones talking to herself for an entire scene. It's one of the reasons why I love Rick and Morty so much.


	10. Prison Break Part 2

Aaron knees began to ache. He had been forced to kneel in the court room for over an hour at this point, his arms chained to a metal pole. He motioned to the guard beside him, “It takes one man to sentence me, and yet Fenrir seems to be absent.”  
The werewolf gritted his teeth, “You need know nothing of that, murderer.”  
Aaron pulled on his chains, “Have they really left only a single guard to watch over someone deadly enough to slay one of you?”  
A tooth flew from his mouth as the guard’s boot collided with his cheek, “He was our friend!”  
Aaron spat out blood and calmly resumed, attempting to exercise diplomacy, “I was trying to protect my… friend.”  
The guard scoffed, “You got what you wished for, she’s down in the dungeons. I’d hate to make a mess,” He spun his lance, “So know your place.”  
Coming from the dog.

Abby’s ears were ringing, she stumbled out of her cell and into Lucinda’s arms, “I think I’ve gone deaf,” she joked.  
“WHAT?” Lucinda responded, “There’s a ringing in my ears so I’m going to sit down for a second.”  
“No, dammit, That’s the last thing we need to do now! We were lucky to have been left unguarded for this long, who knows how much longer we have… Lucinda?”  
Lucinda was humming, her mouth formed an irritated grin, “Give me a second, Abby. Just trying to...”  
She felt a violent tug on her arm as the Abby dragged her to her feet, “Collect your thoughts? Do it during the escape?”  
“Wait, we need to stop by the other cells, I have a companion.”  
Abby groaned and slowly creaked open the dungeon door before panning around the hallway, “Still no guards,” she noted, “I guess we have time to save your friend. I’m just perplexed as to where they’ve all gone.”

1 day earlier…

Laurence’s sword cleaved a way for him and Aphmau as he cut down all in front of him. Aphmau stood back, not knowing how to deal with his Shadow Knight strength, “Laurence, slow down. You’re going to get tired.”  
He stopped, panting, “I can’t Lady Aphmau, there’s still a lot more forest to trek through and it’s becoming denser by the minute.”  
Aphmau gestured at the fallen logs that lay in their wake, “It seems to be quite the opposite thanks to you, trees are important you know.”  
He chuckled, “There must always be someone willing to perform the necessary evils, as long as I can keep it from being you.”  
She sighed, “C’mon, let’s keep going. We’re less than a day away from where the tribe should be.”  
He thinks he can protect you from the “necessary evils?” How naïve of him. If only you knew just how dirty your hands truly were.  
A voice spoke to her, one that seemed familiar and yet so distant that she could not tell whether or not it was real. In her brief moment of confusion, Aphmau failed to hear Laurence’s mumbles.  
“For the tribe’s sake, I pray that the diplomacies don’t fall through.” His sword and eyes flashed red.


	11. Void Riders

Immediately upon leaping through the portal, Aphmau was hit with a wave of vertigo. The feeling of weightlessness combined with her brain slowly processing her new surroundings was overwhelming. Before she completely lost herself, she felt something cold take her hand. She looked over only to see Tommy, his concerned gaze gave her a fixed point to focus on. “Stay with us, I’m not losing you after everything we’ve been through.”

He gestured to their companions, who were mesmerized by the endless expanse of space clusters and nebulae. Laila shrieked, “Polly, this is space! We’re in space!”

It appeared that neither of the women were truly prepared for the outcome of entering the Void as all Polly could muster was a hushed “It’s… beautiful.”

The four allowed themselves a moment of silence to awe only to be interrupted by a cry from Tommy. “Tommy?” Aphmau began to panic, “What’s wrong?”

“It burns!” He bellowed.

She took his hand, “Where…?”

Aphmau fixated on her forearm, becoming enveloped by a dark purple. What was once an expansive sea of light was becoming nothing more than an endless… “Void. This is Void burn! Polly, Laila, what do we do?”

The moment her and Polly had made eye contact the truth had already been made clear to her; they were going to die out here. No, death would be a mercy, they would be subjugated to an eternity of nothingness. She pulled Tommy close, pressing the side of his face, his non-Void side, to her chest in a fruitless last attempt to protect any semblance of humanity before their essence withered away. He sobbed, “Please Aphmau, I don’t want to go.”

She held him tighter and shut her eyes, her last thoughts being only of him; the son that she failed to protect.

_Aphmau…_

The foreign voice alarmed Aphmau and her eyes shot open. She was no longer in the Void, Tommy and the others were nowhere to be seen. Aphmau was kneeling in the center of a large white room, her fingers interloped as if she was praying. The room reminded her of Monty’s old lab, as if she were in an experiment chamber. Her thoughts were interrupted by a portal appearing in front of her. She began to panic, it was the Void, coming to reclaim her.

Before she could react, her body began racing towards the portal. _No! _Her mind shrieked, unable to control herself. A man fell into her arms and she dragged him out, he was far too heavy for her and yet she persevered, as if he was the most important being in all of the multiverse.

Once she had a chance to face this stranger that she had involuntarily saved, the same voice that had called out to her in the Void spoke to her again, _You still haven’t given up on me, have you? After all this time, despite everything that I’ve done..._

Aphmau blacked out.

* * *

Toby left the two friends alone, after everything that they had been through over the past 24 hours, Travis and Aphmau deserved time to process the events of what had happened. After closing the door, one of his subordinates stumbled towards him exasperated, "Sir!" She panted, "The subject is awake!"

She had his attention, "The ones we found on the beach? Take me to them."

...

The guard stood aside the door once they reached the hospital room, "Be careful sir, she's a little... ecstatic."

He brushed the warning aside, "I'll be fine."

He opened the door to a young woman sitting calmly on a mattress. It was a rainbow haired woman, one of the two women that the Guardian Forces had come across that morning, an hour or so before the cannon fell. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I hope to..."

"I understand exactly what's going on." She cut in.

Toby was surprised, she continued. "My name is Laila, I'm not from this world, the last thing I remembered was... were my friends, a woman named Polly, a boy named Tommy, and..."

"Aphmau." Now it was his turn to interrupt.

Her eyes widened, "How did you know? Is she here? Let me see her!"

"One thing at a time, miss. We had already concluded that you were from an another reality considering that this new woman with Void burn looks exactly like another woman we have under our care. Now that you've confirmed that they have the same name I no longer have any doubts. Please, I will take you to see her soon right after you answer a few of my questions." 

...

Aphmau slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. She sat up, and examined yet another new surroundings. It was a small barren room, she was sitting on a bare mattress. The door unlocked to reveal Laila, her eyes still puffy from crying. She ran over to Aphmau and the two embraced, "I thought I was the only one until Toby finally agreed to let me see you!"

"Laila," Aphmau croaked, "Where are we? Where's Tommy and Polly?"

Laila froze, "Aphmau, I... I don't know."

* * *

The bright blue sky was a welcoming sight. The grass tickled Polly's neck until she finally had the energy to sit herself up, _How in the world did I end up outside? Laila's going to freak out. What a fascinating dream, too._

Polly heard rustling from the bushes, she stumbled to her feet, "Who's there?"

"Polly, you're awake! It's okay, I found some help."

"Tommy? What are you doing here?"

He emerged from the bushed with two adults, a man with goggles strapped to his head and a blonde woman with over-sized glasses. Tommy looked confused, "Don't you remember? Us, Aphmau and Laila?"

She gasped, "It was... it wasn't a dream?"

The last thing she saw was the man running towards her as the blonde woman said, "Bringing a sleeping woman into the village? Deja vu." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have an ending for this story in mind. Oh yeah, it's all coming together.


End file.
